


Leaders

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne and Alex are disgustingly romantic while Linda waits for her turn into Pandoria. Takes place during episode four.





	

Anne and Alex were looking at each other in that certain way again. Linda rolled her eyes and considered telling them to get a room. Not that they were being dirty, just… sappy. So damn sappy. She still wasn’t sure how it had happened, though. Anne had been going after Derek for like five seconds, and then the next day Linda spotted Anne and Alex going into one of the empty classrooms.

“Hey, we’ve got a while to wait, so how did you two get together?” asked Linda. She felt like the journalist that she’d once dreamed of becoming.

“Us?” asked Anne.

“No, those two mice in the bushes,” said Linda with a roll of her eyes. “Yes, you two. How did it happen? Weren’t you going after Derek, Anne? You went on a date with him and everything.”

“Well, yes, he did interest me, but I grew closer to Alex over our adventures together,” said Anne. “Derek told me on our date that he and I would never work, anyway. Not for lack of trying but just because I had a bigger destiny. To lead the Soul Riders with my girlfriend.”

“Really? So he told you on your date that you were destined to fall in love with another woman and you just accepted it?” asked Linda.

“Not in those words,” said Anne slowly. Alex nuzzled her head against Anne’s shoulder, making her smile.

“He only figured it out at the dressage competition,” said Alex. “When Anne rode by me, she lit up. He’s got photos of that, and so do I now. Plus I think the photos showed up something.”

“And here I thought that I was hiding it so well,” said Anne, and laughed. “Maybe I was kidding myself. I thought that I was only so happy around her because she seemed so unapproachable before.”

“And I thought you were unapproachable,” said Alex, and they both laughed gently.

“So you were both being incredibly silly, basically,” said Linda. “And now that you’ve finally talked to each other, you just…”

“It took that date to make me realise,” said Anne. “I guess when someone can see it in your aura, there’s no point in trying to kid yourself anymore.” They looked like lovestruck teenagers, which they were. It was disgustingly adorable, the way they snuggled together on the steps.

“Yeah, if you believe in that,” said Linda. “I dunno, I guess the idea of soulmates just makes me feel like we don’t get any free will.”

“But you’re soulmates with your horse,” said Anne. “Didn’t Fripp tell you that?”

“He just told me that I could see the future if I concentrated,” said Linda.

“We should find some more books on the subject,” said Alex. “Later. When we’re done saving the world.”

“And kissing,” said Anne, and pulled her girlfriend in to kiss her.

Linda had to admit that Alex did look a whole lot happier now. Not that she’d looked sad before, but there was a relaxed aura around her now that certainly hadn’t been there before. They made each other happy, and they’d certainly worked well together organising this trip into Pandoria. Linda was fine to leave the organisation for Soul Riders duties to them. It was one less thing for her to worry about.

A bright flash heralded Lisa’s arrival, and Linda sighed in relief and mounted Meteor, riding to meet her.

“Praise Aideen, you’re here,” said Linda. “I’ll go in next, you’d need a crowbar to pry those two apart.”

“They’re happy though,” said Lisa with a shrug. “Good luck in there.”

“Thanks,” said Linda. She was glad to leave that PDA for a while.


End file.
